


Со второй попытки

by mikio1322



Series: эндгейм [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25052065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322
Summary: Неожиданно, но из-за Рамлоу, выбравшего не ту сторону, выбравшего не Стива, сердце стучало глуше, а голову пронзало такой мигренью, что даже хвалённая суперсыворотка не справлялась.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: эндгейм [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814479
Kudos: 4





	Со второй попытки

Было неожиданно больно слышать где-то на фоне голос Рамлоу. _Брока._ Человека, который раньше, до Озарения, помогал держаться, был кем-то близким… Да просто был. За столько лет — прошло семь с того памятного дня — боль предательства притупилась, исчезла, перешла в глухое отчаяние и осознание потери.

Неожиданно, но из-за Рамлоу, выбравшего не ту сторону, выбравшего не _Стива_ , сердце стучало глуше, а голову пронзало такой мигренью, что даже хвалённая суперсыворотка не справлялась.

И сейчас, когда Стив вернулся назад, к началу своей истории в новом веке, всё виделось под другим углом. Отчаянные взгляды Брока, те странные, манящие обертоны в таком стандартном «Кэп»… Этого не хватало. Этого было не вернуть.

Если бы Брок дожил до щелчка, возможно, всё было бы проще. Возможно, если — _когда_ — они бы победили, Стив нашёл бы Брока. Поговорил бы. Простил и сам попросил прощения. За то, что был глуп, не заметил раньше, что Броку задаром не сдалась Гидра, что не предотвратил.

Хотя что бы Стив мог? Прийти к Пирсу? Открыть глаз Фьюри на Гидру раньше? Упасть в ноги Старку и просить помощи?

Стив не знал. За Баки сердце не болело. Роджерс спас его тогда, ценой всего, буквально. Да, не раньше, чем надо было бы, не сразу, но в итоге — спас. Не то чтобы успел вовремя, не то чтобы вообще успел. Но сделал многое и потерял ещё больше. Баки этого стоил, сомнений не было, но что ещё стоило таких жертв? Кто ещё мог стоить этого?

Спустя семь грёбаных лет накрывало понимание, что Брок стоил. Вообще всего. Это получилось как с Пегги. Только когда вернуть уже ничего не получалось, Стив осознал, что же было тогда, в сороковые, и что он потерял своим недосамоубийством. Говард бы ведь правда успел. Остановить самолёт, оставить жизнь Стива для Пегги. И для Баки. Возможно, Зимнего Солдата не было бы вовсе или он попался бы Стиву раньше. И в череде всех событий Баки был бы счастливее.

Да и не только он. Брок тоже. Не знал бы Кэпа, не вмазался в него так с разбега, не потерял бы свою жизнь в бесполезной бесконечной войне. Не знал бы Стива и был бы жив.

Пегги Стив смог отпустить. Принять, что у неё была своя жизнь. Долгая, достаточно счастливая и без него. Роджерс не был в обиде.

Баки Стив спас. Не сразу и не вовремя, с большими потерями и огромным сопутствующим ущербом, но друг был на свободе. Живой. Не сказать чтобы счастливый, но явно в лучшем состоянии, чем предыдущие семьдесят лет. Целых два года. До этих пяти. Да, сейчас всё было сложнее, грёбаный Танос, но у Мстителей был план и они точно смогут победить.

Роджерс верил в это, хотел верить. Не мог по-другому. Не мог снова потерять друга.

А вот Брока по щелчку пальцев было не спасти. Мёртв. Окончательно, бесповоротно, без шансов.

И сейчас такой знакомый диалог, повторённый сотни раз в коридорах ЩИТа, словно резал по сердцу.

Опять лифт. Чувство дежавю бурлило в венах, а ничего сделать было нельзя. Только смотреть — доли секунды на каждой фразе — чувствовать знакомый запах, ощущать взгляд, по которому Роджерс соскучился до дрожи, и ничего не мочь предпринять.

Хайль Гидра.

Знакомый рваный выдох на грани слышимости ударил током по нервам. Так Рамлоу выдыхал, когда на операциях смерть проходила в шаге от него или его ребят. Такой же вздох облегчения можно было услышать в медпункте или импровизированной лечебнице в джете, когда из тушки Рамлоу доставали очередную пулю. Так он реагировал, когда дожидался хороших новостей под дверьми операционной.

Если за столько лет Стив не забыл, то теперь и пытаться не стоило. Воспоминания словно покрылись за долгие годы пылью, но из-за их путешествия во времени всё воскрешало на задворках памяти, становилось ярче и чётче.

Гидра как камень преткновения. Озарение как Всемирный потоп. Разрушившийся Трискелион как Вавилонская Башня.

Последние секунды здесь, в одном времени с ещё живым и здоровым Броком ощущались как худшая пытка, потому что приходилось уходить. Знать, что через пару лет Стив своими же руками всё похоронит.

А ведь можно было не хоронить своё такое невозможное счастье под развалинами Трискелиона, а Брока — где-то в Лагосе. Можно было успеть всё исправить. Поменять ход истории. Уберечь. Его реальность это не изменит — что-то такое говорили и Тони, и Брюс, но…

У Стива был план, оставалось только его воплотить. После победы. Когда получится всех вернуть. _Всё вернуть._

Роджерс улыбнулся. С Таносом Мстители справятся. Победят. Не выйдет по-другому. Не смогло бы. Теперь-то точно получится. Со второй попытки.


End file.
